Day After Day
by Matsu-Rainbows
Summary: Clack is love Cloud is training with Zack and Cloud passes out while getting carried home. Things go down hill from there. Cloud gets sick of Reno and Zack is gone.


_I wrote this Chapter and gave it to my English teacher, happily it was a bit edited so I wouldn't get yelled at..._

_Pairing-CloudxZack  
_

_Warning: Yaoi, language, Breaking in! Oh my~_

_This is my second story so please please please review!_

_Thank you and Enjoy~!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Stand in the Rain

A blur of matter moved through the pouring rain. The blur paused to show a blonde boy. His white tank top clung to his body for dear life, and almost camouflaging itself as his skin. His pants sagged from his hips, showing his batman boxers. His hands held onto his knees as he gasped for breath, beads of rain streaming down his chocobo butt like hair. The golden spikes never flattened to his head, they stayed straight up and most defiantly stiff.

A whistle was heard and a voice followed, "Hey Strife! Get a move on it!" The boy didn't make a sound. He quickly spit and stood up, then sprinted off. The man who yelled at him followed behind, wearing a black tank top and blue camo pants. A whistle hung from his neck, and instead of looking like he was sprinting it looked like he was jogging.

"Zack… I can't…" The words came out in pants, but he was interrupted by the raven haired man.

"It's Coach Fair to you! And darn right you can't, that was terrible!" He semi-laughed as he stopped next to the exhausted blonde, "Ah pushed you too much, huh? Well no problem…" He knelt down in front of Cloud who willingly climbed up on to the man's back, wrapping his legs around the waist, when to raven haired man stood up.

"Zack…" Cloud murmured into his friend's ear.

"What my dear Chocobo?" He cooed smiling. He turned his head slightly, when he didn't get a reply, to see a sleeping Cloud on his back. The man chuckled as he began to walk them home.

Rain drops bounced off his bare arms, and caressed his cheeks. He could feel Cloud sliding off his back, but because the porcupine spikes that were Zack's hair was the blonde's pillow, the boy instructively climbed back up. He wrapped his pale arms around the neck tighter and tightened the grip of his legs around Zack's waist.

Zack nearly fell over when the scene happened, causing him to laugh. As the laugh shuddered through his body the blond buried his face into the spikes.

The walk was a long one, since they had ran for a few miles, but Zack didn't mind, in fact he loved it. The rain always felt nice and Clouds sleep talking and actions made him laugh. Apparently the boy was dreaming about being attacked by purple butterflies, only because he won't wear a dress.

The man stopped in front of the house, the door was open, and he was sure that it was locked. A puzzled face appeared as he crept closer to the door, his hand searching for a light switch on the other side of the wall when he was close enough.

The light sputtered on, and Zack slowly entered the house, looking around as he did so. No one. The man released his breath until her heard a thud and a loud swear, that's when he held his breath again. He also realized it came from the bedroom. Zack held onto Cloud worried. "Who would want to break into our house?

"Well hello Zack." The intruder spoke while closing a notebook. His shiny charcoal black hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Tseng! What are you doing here?" Zack yelled and Cloud finally fell off his back. The man panicked and quickly spun around to pick up his blonde friend.

"Oh just waiting for you. You've been given another mission, and while you're gone, I'll be watching Cloud." Reno smirked as he strutted from the shadows. The tension in the raven haired man's eyes made him laugh uncontrollably. "Oh come on Zack, I won't harm Mrs. Fair here." Oh of course Reno would pull a joke like that and use it on two best friends. He's used this joke before, on Genisis and Sephiroth, and Tseng and Rude.

"Shut. Up." Zack growled almost dropping Cloud and pouncing on Reno, but fortunately he remained calm. "I don't see why you broke into our home though. I do have a phone."

The black haired man and the red head, trotted forward, stopping beside the two men. "Ah, but this why is more fun." He spoke, continuing out the door, Tseng shaking his head the whole time.

The man sighed as he carried Cloud to the bedroom, placing him on the far right bed. "I'm sorry, Cloud, but I got to go." He grabbed his Buster Sword and headed on out, going to the ShinRa building.

* * *

As morning rose, Cloud was just waking up. "Hey Zack, What do you want for breakfast?" He spoke as he got out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and he was rubbing his head with another towel. "Zack?" He picked up a note that was undoubtedly Reno's handwriting. He loathed that red headed Turk.

_Dear Cloud__Fair,_

_ Yea, Zack's gone. He went on a mission. Tseng's making me and Rude watch you. Not to happy about it, so you can start by making me some breakfast. I would like an omelet stuffed with every bit of food ya got._

Cloud growled as he crumpled up the paper and walked out into the living room. "Hey lazy ass!" He hissed as he threw the ball of paper at the red head. "Fuck you, learn to cook for yourself, and get out! I don't care what Tseng says." He threw in a few swears along with it. He was tired of Reno and he didn't like that he sat in his house doing absolutely nothing.

The blonde went back to his room to go change. As soon as he came back out, Reno stood there, as if he were going to throw a fit. "Where do you think you are going?" The Turk asked, his ruggish red hair flaring up.

"What? Am I not able to leave my house anymore? I was just going to go for a little ride." His eyes narrowed and he left the house. He spotted his motorcycle, Fenrir. He climbed on to it and sped off to Seventh Heaven.

As he stepped into the doors of the place, Tifa looked up from behind the bar. The dark hair laid flat on her shoulders and her dark murky brown stared straight into Cloud's soul. She wore pretty much the regular, black leather like vest over a white tank top, black leather like shorts with leather like tail and black boots. "Oi! Ah, it's been a long time since I saw you. What happened? Zack's training over already?"

"No Tifa, he's on a mission. Decided to run away for a bit, seeing how Reno is… Reno." He growled as he sat at the bar. Tifa set a glass of water in front of him.

"It's okay. He's just jealous." She whispered, as she waved to Cid and Yuffie when they walked in.

* * *

As the time past, the place had gotten busier. Without warning Cloud stood up, leaving money for food, drinks and a tip. He heard some yells of his name, wanting him to stay. The boy left the place anyways and drove off into the far distance.

It was almost midnight, and he had been at the bar for about fourteen hours, how time flies when you want to drown your soul with water.

As he drove down the road, his mind began to wonder. He was thinking about Zack, and how he was going to hate the next few weeks, being stuck with the pest of a Turk, Reno.

Then everything went black.


End file.
